Paradise
by Myheartof.FoxY.P
Summary: Scotland x Fem!France. Es algo extraño, pero no era lo mismo estar con ella que con el resto de su familia. El tiempo era indiscutible, el confort seguía siendo el mismo. Aquella noche, no tendría sexo con Francia.


_Esto es dedicado a una amiga que le gusta mucho este personaje femenino n.n La quiero mucho, así que...Espero les guste a todos. Fué algo improvisado, lo cual se me ocurrió de repente y lo escribí en poco de 30 minutos antes de que se me fuera la idea, mientras escuchaba la canción de Coldplay- Paradise. En fin, nos vemos, señores ;D_

Bailó el vals, discutieron sobre la habladuría de la gente y ahora estaban juntos en el jardín frente a la fuente luminosa, el hablarle con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto más difícil que antes. El mundo evolucionaba con cada amanecer y el hombre reciclaba sus ideas para inventos renovadores, expandiendo sus tierras en guerras absurdas o pensamientos idealistas. La manera en que su cabello había crecido desde la última vez que la miró, se ondulaba en una creciente catarata hasta la mitad de su espalda, a veces ocurría que uno de sus mechones largos rozaba el descote de su vestido y sútil, divagaba en las puntas de sus senos.

Nunca se imaginó que el paso del tiempo lo volvería más observador, pero el encuentro le había alegrado la noche, aún cuando su idea haya sido el de pasar una noche entre sus muslos, tocando su piel tersa y quién sabe qué cosas más. Porque así era él, así era Scott Kirkland y ella, a su lado, ahora tan sumisa, ignorando el hecho de que él babiera por ella en aquel momento, no se diera cuenta de eso.

Ella volvió el rostro y se detuvo a mirarlo, pero antes de que eso pudiera haber sucedido, él ya había volteado el rostro hacia un lado. Pues, bien, no habían tenido un buen comienzo y no se destacaba por ser el más caballeroso de todos los hombres, pero podía asegurar que las mujeres les gustaba oír cosas interesantes. Ellas dominaban el hemisferio derecho y eso las convertían en pasivas, aunque y siendo algo comprobado, dependía de quién desarrollara más estas dos partes que existían en el cerebro de la persona. Pero ese no era el punto, se sabía de antemano que la mujer era sensible al oído y aunque quisiera decir algo inteligente, posiblemente lo rechazaría al instante como en toda la noche.

Una cosa era que fueran sensibles al oír, otra muy distinta es que les gustara oír tonterías o clichés pasados. Las mujeres modernas eran aún más difíciles que en la época de los monarcas. Siempre esperaban más.

Así que mantuvo el silencio mientras volvía a fumar otro cigarro y hacía como que no le prestaba ni la mínima atención. Sin embargo, ella era coqueta y le divertía que él se esforzara tanto por conseguirla, por tenerla.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo -Musitó suave.

-Si -Contestó él, con aires de sobervia, más no la miró y se mantuvo fiel a la postura que había tomado, soltando humo por los orificios de su nariz, pero ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y eso fué todo.

Cerró los ojos, imaginó al tiempo haciendo su función y se quedó dormida. Scott podría pensar que el país del amor, siendo mujer, era muy distinto y dulce. Podría concluir que él se comportaba aún más amable que con sus hermanos de Reino Unido. Finalmente, nada cambiaba y por mucho que deseara intimar con aquella mujer, lo dejaría pasar por esa noche.

Escocia imponía un respeto nada más por su semblante, pero en asuntos emocionales, se volvía un total desastre. Era pedante, agresivo, sexualmente activo y un animal completo, pero sinceramente Francia era otra cosa, aún cuando no era parte de su familia, era la relación más cercana que existía en su mundo actual. Por supuesto que jamás hablaban, no la llamaba y ella tampoco a él, pero alguna vez estuvieron muy unidos...Alguna vez.

Y cuando lo meditaba demasiado tiempo, se frustraba. Por ende, su chaqueta la acomodó en los hombros de ella para que no sintiera frío y la dejó descansar.

-Hasta luego -Susurró en su oído, aunque ahora no podría escucharle y besó su mejilla. La velada había estado bien, la persona que esperaba ver, la encontró.

...

-¿Éccose?

End.

¿Reviews?


End file.
